


Dirt Roads

by WorldOfDemons



Series: Learning Lessons [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drags you out to get supplies, which ends with you and him alone on a dirt road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt Roads

“Y/N, come one!” Dean practically whined from the garage. You had agreed to go on a supplies run with Dean who claimed he didn’t want to go shopping for supplies alone and he’d rather go alone than go with Sam. You entered the garage to find Dean perched on the trunk of the Impala. He jumped off the car and you climbed into the passenger side. Dean was grinning when he joined you in the car.

“What?” You asked when you noticed his smile. Dean shrugged.

“Nothing.” He said, but you noticed he was still grinning. And that smile stayed as he pulled out of the garage.

The drive to the store was normal until Dean made an unexpected turn down a hidden dirt road.

“Dean?” You asked, his only response was another grin. You let him have his fun as he drover further down the road, dust kicking up behind the car. Dean rolled down his window and motioned for you to do the same. You laughed as the wind blew around your hair. You looked over to Dean. It was the happiest you had ever seen him. He looked free. Eventually, he slowed the car down and rolled to a stop.

“What are we doing, Dean?” You laughed. He pulled off his seatbelt and undid yours. He moved quickly and pulled you into his lap. You felt completely at ease as Dean pulled you into a kiss. His lips fit perfectly against yours as you grinded down on him causing him to moan, allowing you to slip your tongue into his mouth. He groaned as you gently nipped at his bottom lip as he tried to take control back. You pulled away from him and he began to kiss down your jaw. You groaned as he nipped and sucked dark marks.

“Are you really claiming me?” You teased him. His green eyes sparkled as he looked back up to you.

“At least for today, baby. You’re all mine” He winked at you. You slid off of his lap and across the seat.

“In that case,” you said, “Let’s see if I can do something about this.” Your hand trailed down his chest and down to the bulge in his jeans. You smiled up at him as you tugged open his jeans and tugged them down around his ankles taking his boxers with them. His cock sprung free of its confines and bounced against his stomach. You scooted back across the bench seat and bent down.

“Holy shit,” Dean moaned as you wrapped your lips around his cock; if you could’ve smiled, you would’ve. Your hand wrapped around the base and started pumping as you sucked hard on as much of his member that you could take in your mouth. Dean’s hand twisted into your hair as you bobbed your head over him. He held you like you were his only lifeline, his only grip on reality.

“Fuck, Y/N.” He said. He pulled your head up off of him. You looked up at him with surprise.

“I do not want to come in your mouth, Y/N.” He said simply. “You however, you I’m going to make you come over and over.” His smile was back and infectious. He grabbed your legs and pulled you towards him. He pulled the handle of the door and climbed out pulling you towards the edge of the seat. You pushed yourself up on your elbows and looked down at Dean. He was on his knees in the dirt, his head hovering between your legs.

“Button?” He requested and you undid your jeans allowing Dean to pull them off; the movement taking your panties along with your jeans. You ass was barely inside the car as Dean hooked your legs over his shoulders. He honestly looked like a kid in a candy store as he moved closer to you. Your head fell back against the seat as his tongue hit your skin. He made a long lick up your pussy swirling his tongue around your clit. You were groaning as he practically fucked you with you his tongue. You tried to grab on to the bottom of the bench seat as he added alternated between long licks, sharp jabs deep into you, and harshly nipping at your clit pushing you over board making you come hard. You pushed yourself up again and looked back to Dean who was grinning yet again.

“You are in such a damn good mood.” You muttered at him making him laugh.

“Come on, princess.” He grabbed your hands and pulled you up and out of the car. You wrapped your legs around his waist and let him carry you to the front of the car setting you down on the hood. He tugged your shirt and bra off over your head and quickly shucked his own clothes leaving you both exposed in the middle of the road. His hands roamed your body exploring ever inch of bare skin.

“I have been wanting to do this to you for a long time, Y/N.” He said his arms wrapping around you pulling you close. Your eyebrows rose at him.

“Fucking me on your car?” You teased. He grinned and nodded excitedly.

“You fantasize about it?” You asked and received another nod. You ran your hands across his chest and traced his tattoo.

“And how did you see me in your fantasy?” You asked. If it was possible, his smile grew. His arms came around from your back and pushed gently on your shoulders laying you down across the hood.

“Fuck,” you heard Dean breathe as his hand ran up your stomach and to your breast kneading it gently and pinching your nipple. Your back arched into his touch and you whimpered wanting more. His hands moved to slide down your sides and settled on your hips.

“You know how gorgeous you look like this?” He said.  “All stretched out and open for me?” His fingers prodded at your pussy gently opening you up for him. His cock quickly replaced his fingers and he pushed in slowly. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he filled you completely.

“Fuck, Dean.” You moaned as he started thrusting slowly and deliberately. You heard him grunting slightly.

“Tell me about it, sweetheart.” He groaned, as you started moving back against him. His thrusts became more frantic as he fucked you harder. You were practically dripping as he reached down and gave your clit some much-needed attention. You were groaning his name and swearing as he pushed you towards another orgasm. His thrusts became irregular as he came closer with you.

“With me, Y/N.” Dean grunted. “Same time.” Dean pressed his body down against yours and you both came hard. He held himself above you, his arms bent on either side of you. You were both gasping for breath. You laughed gently.

“Not to be weird, but how many girls have you fucked in this car?” Dean laughed at your question and straightened up. You knew full and well you weren’t the only one.

“Backseat? Yeah, don’t even ask - but over the hood? Hell no. Baby, you’re the first.” You pulled yourself up and leaned back on your arms.

“And how many other firsts do you think I can be?” Dean’s grin was back.

“What I’d give to find out.”


End file.
